


I think we'll be best friends, always

by TrashTrish



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Best Friends, Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashTrish/pseuds/TrashTrish
Summary: The war has ended. His role as Fire Lord is cemented. And now Fire Lord Zuko is working every day to grow and learn and to fix the damage more than a century of his family at the helm of the Fire Nation has caused. It is now he must confront more of his mistakes. With Avatar Aang by his side, he is learning how to do that. Aang has become his greatest friend and someone he relies on for guidance in these uncertain times. But before he can rely too heavily on Aang for anything, he needs to face the mistakes he has made in their friendship.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Forever Zukaang





	I think we'll be best friends, always

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't a romance fic. But it does tie in with the rest of my fics. Set in a time where they are still relatively new friends and things are still growing, I wanted to show some growth in the friendship. I wanted to show Zuko acknowledging and apologising for the horrible things he said after they became friends in s3. I wanted to show a Zuko who grew and wanted to apologise and how it made their friendship (and later relationship) even stronger than before.
> 
> I'm not sure on the tags or anything for this so if a better tag suits it better please feel free to get in touch with me. :)

Fire Lord Zuko feels so much older than his 18 years. More than two years since the end of the war, since finding his mother, and settling into his role as Fire Lord, he has found fatigue is a large part in being a Fire Lord in a new post-war world. His days are spent listening to the complaints of the other nations, holding meetings with Kings and Generals and leaders of said nations, as well as the people of his nation who do not like where their nation is going since he took over and flying out to the Southern Water Tribe to help them rebuild and grow. He wants to do it, make no mistake, but it's a never-ending cycle of doing the same thing every day and having to face the atrocities committed by his family. The weight of his family's evils is on his shoulders. His uncle does his best to stand beside him in it, admitting his own evils multiple times, but his uncle is not Fire Lord. He does not bear the brunt of the responsibility now. It's all on him. 

He closes his eyes and sighs, releasing some of the stress of the day with the breath that leaves his body. He wishes he could say he has it all together and he knows exactly what he's doing instead of feeling the weight of his responsibility.

"Hey, is everything okay? Do you want to talk about something?" Aang asks him as he stands next to him on his balcony.

This has become a tradition for the two of them. When the day is over and they have no more tasks or meetings left they come up to his balcony to look at the stars while they talk and unwind. Without Aang, he's not sure he would be standing here right now. Aang with his always bright smile and neverending enthusiasm is the polar opposite to him in almost every way and not long before that would have prevented them from being friends. But now Zuko appreciates it more than he will ever be able to express. These are the moments where he can stop to breathe and exist in this strange, sometimes ugly world.

"No, I'm just tired," he replies with a smile. "Thanks for being here."

"Thanks for allowing me to be," Aang tells him. "You can talk to me, you know. That's what friends are for and everything."

Aang's smile is so strange to him. It's always so bright and happy and yet, Aang has been through more than Zuko will ever comprehend. Losing his people 100 years ago and waking up in a strange world where he's the last of his nation, having to fight in a war he once knew nothing about because of his Avatar status and then winning the war in the most incredibly unique way possible. Having all of that on his shoulders as a 12 year old and still finding something to smile about. It's all so alien to Zuko. He's grown up in war. He's cheered on the war in his childhood. And helped to bring war to parts of the world. Yet here they are, side by side, and Aang is smiling at him. And he's smiling in general. Zuko does not fully understand how someone can find happiness after all the loss and pressure Aang has had on his shoulders.

Zuko doesn't understand how Aang can still find the good in anyone.

In him.

His sister.

His father.

He closes his eyes again and open them again on Aang's smile. It's surprising how calming such an active smile can be, and yet Zuko finds it calming, he finds it grounding.

"I know. You've always been a great friend to me."

Aang bumps their shoulders together. Two years ago he was taller than Aang by a lot, now they stand almost the same height, only Aang has a few centimetres on him now. "You're a good friend too."

Is he? He wants to believe he's a good friend but his actions in the past speak against that being true. Mostly with Aang. It was only two years ago he was mocking the boy for believing all life, even the life of his father, is sacred. Then there is the memory of mocking him for his views on revenge, both of which proved to be right, but regardless, should be respected. Looking back he wonders how Aang could consider him anything even close to a friend after that. Those beliefs were taught to him by the Air Nomads, the people his own family wiped out. So yes, he wants to be a good friend, but he is not quite there yet, maybe he's not even close. But he wants to be.

"I don't know about that."

"Of course you are. Would a crappy friend invest as much as you in their friendships? Do you think we'd be standing here night after night if you weren't a good friend."

Zuko nods. "I try to be a good friend. But you can't say I always was."

Aang's smile is a little bewildered. Of course, he doesn't know what Zuko is talking about. "Since the day we became friends you've been one of the best I ever had." He looks around in a joking manner and leans close but says louder than the rest, "except for Toph of course. Toph is the greatest friend anyone could have and nobody will ever be a better friend than her."

They laugh. Toph and her love of being the best have become a running gag between her and Aang. He claims she's the best at everything, she soaks it all in, loving the praise. Zuko knows she might try to play tough and would punish anyone for laughing at their little running gag, but she secretly does love being a good friend. Not unlike him, she grew up without friends and now takes her role as a friend seriously, especially to Aang. Aang who gave her a chance to be who she is, who has cheered her on since day one, and who has now become a brother to her.

"It's still not true. Back when I first joined the group I wasn't exactly nice to you. And I'm not talking about anything that comes before it. I mean after I joined the group at the Air Temple."

Aang interrupts him. "There are always growing pains!"

"Aang!" he almost yells. The intensity of his voice surprises them both. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. But you can't deny I was a bad friend to you when I first joined up with you and the others. I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry for mocking you and your beliefs. I made fun of you for believing that every life is sacred and that makes me a jerk. You were about to face the biggest challenge of your life and there I was being the biggest jerk in the world who made fun of you and belittled you. Not to mention before that, when Katara and I were taking Appa to get revenge for her mother's murder. I thought you were some dumb kid who didn't know anything. I was wrong. I don't know if I can ever really make up for any of that. But I want to. You deserve to hear I'm sorry. I should have said this two years ago or I shouldn't have to at all, because I never, ever should have disrespected you or your beliefs like that. I'm sorry, Aang. I can say it a few more times if you'd like. I really am sorry."

Aang places a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, I was never mad about any of that."

"I know you weren't but it doesn't make any of it right. You deserve so much respect for standing by your beliefs and finding a way to end the war without more death. It's not so your beliefs, everything you stood for, passed down by the people you lost at the hands of my great-grandfather, it was wrong. It was so so wrong. I was the biggest jerk in the world and I didn't even realise but I promise I will never do it again. I promise I will always respect you and your feelings. I will respect the Air Nomad ways, even if I don't always understand. No matter what it takes I will make sure I never make it seem like your culture or beliefs are wrong. It's not a lot, I know, but it's what I can promise you here and now to do."

Aang gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Thank you."

"And if you're willing, I'd like to learn more."

"Lean more about what?"

Zuko smiles this time. "About your culture. About the Air Nomad's way of life. I can't bring them back or even make up for what happened to them, but I would love to learn and help you keep it alive in any way you find appropriate."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. What are friends for?"

But it's more than that. He wants to be a good friend to Aang and to all his friends, yes, but he also wants to be a better person. He wants to be a person who knows and respects the cultures that are not his own. He wants to appreciate them the way his uncle does. He has never been the best-educated when it comes to other ways of life and he wants that to change starting today. And if by learning more about the air nomad culture can help preserve things about them, then that's even better. If he could aid Aang in making sure the ways of the Airbenders are never forgotten then he will consider that his greatest accomplishment as Fire Lord.

"I'd love to teach you, Sifu Hotman."

Zuko couldn't resist the eyeroll. "Why do you call me that still? I'm not your teacher anymore?"

"Of course you are! I still have room to learn." Aang exclaims. "Besides, that's how you would have been addressed as a teacher when I was a kid 100 years ago."

"I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"I'll stop if you don't like it," Aang says.

Zuko shakes his head. "It's just going to take some getting used to."

"So are you ready for your first lesson?" Aang beams.

"Uh..." Something about that smile makes him worry what's coming. Is he going to need to give up meat for this? "Sure."

"Watch this!" In the blink of an eye, Aang is bending marbles between his hands. A trick he's heard about before but never seen. It makes him laugh. He's not sure if it's the expression on Aang's face or how random that trick is for a lesson.

"I can't believe I've never seen this before."

"This is the first time I've shown you?" Aang can be so loud when he's surprised. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. We've had other things to worry about." As the words leave his mouth Zuko realises he's not as tired as he was a few minutes ago. Apologising has helped but also just being around Aang in all his natural Aangness has helped, a lot.

"But still, my best friend should know my best trick!"

Best friend.

Aang has just called him his best friend.

"I'm glad I get to see it now."

"Do you know what the point of the lesson is?"

He shrugs. He actually has no idea, which kind of makes sense since it's such a uniquely Airbender thing to do.

"Is it to show me that airbenders could do cool tricks?"

"No, but good guess. The lesson is that even though we had what people now might see as really strict rules, we weren't all about rules. Yes, we were vegetarians who believe that all life is sacred and that was a huge part of what we believe, but we're also fun-loving people. We're accepting people. We came up with fun things to do with our bending. Like me with the airscooter or the marble trick. Heck, Monk Gyatso used a game with fruit pies to teach me airbending. We had so much fun."

"Sounds like a great person to have in your corner."

"He was! He embodied everything the Air Nomads stood for. He was loving and fun and had the best sense of humour. I know that's not something people now would know much about but back then we were known for our good-humoured nature."

Zuko shakes his head. "That's not how the world has talked about them."

"I know. People thought we were weak but we weren't."

"You're the strongest person I know and from what you've told me so far, it sounds like you embody everything the Air Nomads were. So I know they must have been really strong people. Not the kind of strength we applaud today but the kind of inner strength people who are sure of their beliefs had. Sounds like they were the kind of people we all wish we could be. People who stood by their convictions and were ready to take everything that came with them. I think the world lost a lot of beauty when we lost them."

Aang's tearful smile is soft. "I think you understand us better than you think." Hearing Aang say that is nice. "But you're right, it's not always easy to let things go and forgive. It can be really hard sometimes. When I found Monk Gyatso in the temple with Katara and Sokka I was so sad, but I was also really mad, and I lost control. When Appa was taken I was angry and I lost control. And who knows what would have happened if nobody had been there, but I'm glad I stayed true to what I believe in. It's so strange to everyone else but I truly believe all life is sacred and I would never want to lose sight of that."

He's not sure what to say. "That's something I admire about you. Even though I'm not sure I could ever truly believe that knowing you haven't lost sight of that after everything is incredible and makes me wish I could be more like that."

"Give it time. Maybe once you learn more about us you will start to align more with that. But I'm not going to force you to feel the same."

Zuko wraps his arm around Aang's shoulder and pulls him in for a side hug. "I know. That's one of the amazing things about you." He feels so at peace with Aang. "Thank you for being an amazing best friend. I know being a good friend comes naturally to you but it really means everything to me, especially now."

Aang pulls him in for a real hug and squeezes him tight. "Being your friend isn't hard."

He returns the hug. "Do you think we'll be friends when we're old men?"

"I think we'll be best friends, always."


End file.
